Dino Thunder Gets Rocked
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: After winning the sixth version of the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness tournament, the four Dino Thunder Rangers get a special date...going one on one with the Great One, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson himself. Suite Life series references included in the story. One shot story.


A/N: psav2005 asked me to do this one shot which follows the final edition of Pink Bracket Buster. In the wake of the NCAA tournament, the four Dino Thunder Power Rangers have earned a meet and greet with the one, and only, People's Champion Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Suite Life references included.

A/N 2: I own nothing.

Dino Thunder Gets Rocked

**May 11, 2012**

**Southern California**

As with most days in Southern California, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and people were doing their favorite weekend things…like maybe a day at the beach, some time in the marinas, or any other pleasure activity one could think of.

But for four former Power Rangers, this was a special weekend. No, this weekend was beyond special.

That's because this particular weekend, these four former superheroes were getting a chance to meet one of the greatest sports entertainment performers of all time – the one and only People's Champion, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

This had come about after the Dino Thunder team's victory in the ultimate Power Ranger competition which revolved around the NCAA basketball tournament. After the win, Conner's girlfriend Chelsea had set the day up in which the four victorious Rangers would meet the Rock personally.

That day was today. So on this day, the little group from Reefside (which consisted of the four Dino Thunder Rangers and Chelsea) was heading into Los Angeles proper to see the Rock. The group had decided to take Phil Savitt's car long beforehand as Phil was Kira's manager after all.

Phil had always wanted to meet the Rock before and while he wouldn't be meeting Rock, per se, he would be taking them to and from the meet and greet as the other members of Green and Yellow Records had other things to do that day and Chelsea's car was in the shop after a typical Los Angeles wreck on the freeways at rush hour one day.

"So Phil," Conner said, "you grew up with what we had in wrestling right? Most of us were born in 1986 so we became teenagers as the attitude era was going on."

"Yeah, I was born in 1987, so I grew up watching the attitude era just like all of you. Cody and the kids in New England weren't quite as lucky although they have good taste…most of them were born about 93 so they really were too young to understand how good the attitude era was," Phil said. "Normally I like the heels the most but Rocky was the rare type who was GREAT as a mega heel and a mega-baby-face."

"I remember when he was in the Nation of Domination and was feuding with DX as the Intercontinental Champion," Trent said. "I thought the guy was the coolest heel ever…he was cocky, he had talent and he had charisma to back it up. When he finally won the WWE title and became the Corporate Champ, I thought it was one of the coolest heel turns ever."

"Part of the reason I love the guy is because no one can sing like him," Kira said which elicited a lot of groans from everyone in the car not named Phil. "Seriously you get all these wannabes who think they can come up with an original song…well Rocky could sing and wrestle and there isn't anyone I've ever seen like that."

"I loved him both ways but got hooked on the Rock during his feud with Triple H in 2000, when he was the rebel, authority defying babyface Rock," Conner said. "His feud with Triple H…was amazing. That was the prime of Triple H's career and Rocky had an amazing feud. I still remember watching the 60 minute iron man match in 2000 with my brother Eric…it was breathtaking."

"I remember that night because it was the return of Undertaker as the American Badass," Phil said. "I have always loved the dead man and always will but just for one night, I wish Taker could come back as the Badass."

"The funny thing is," Ethan said, "even though Taker only won the WWE title once as the Badass, I thought those were three of the greatest years of his career. He had some amazing feuds with Rock, Steve Austin, Triple H, Kurt Angle, Brock Lesnar, etc."

About an hour later, after stopping to get something to eat and fighting through typical Los Angeles traffic, the group finally arrived at their destination.

"Now remember guys, be on your best behavior. This is the Rock we're talking about," Phil said. "You guys can gawk from time to time, but remember that he is still human and remember to mind your manners while a guest in his house."

Kira rolled her eyes and nodded at Phil as the group of five got out of the car.

"Follow me and we're good, guys," Chelsea said as she led the way up to the great one's front door and rang the doorbell, which was soon answered.

"Hey, Chelsea, you're right on time with the rest of your group," a young man said as he bade the five sit down. "Dwayne is out back doing something but he should be along in a few minutes."

Not a few minutes later, a dark tanned man wearing sunglasses and a sleeveless "Boots to Asses" shirt came walking into the house.

"Yo, Chelsea, what's been going on, mama?" the man said as he finally saw Chelsea…the two had been close friends ever since the man had been introduced to the PR firm that Chelsea worked for.

"These the four you brought with you?" the man said. When Chelsea nodded, he spoke up again. "Hi guys, Dwayne Johnson here, but today you may call me The Rock."

The group of five grinned from ear to ear as the man known as The Rock sat down and addressed Kira first.

"Kira, you're part of Green and Yellow Records, is that right?" he said.

"Yeah, I do a lot with them. We have a lot of tours every year, mainly across North America," Kira said. "We'll get into this later I'm sure but we were at Survivor Series in the Garden last November and a big reason for that was a tour we had through the Northeast and in Toronto as well."

"Well, mama, that company has been real hot the last couple years. I remember seeing you guys in a couple of California based concerts when you guys were starting out and I knew you guys were going to do some big things, let me tell you," Rock said. "I actually have several of your albums here in the house, there's some great stuff in there."

"Yeah, sales have gone up the last few years," one of the men said. "I'm Trent Fernandez-Mercer, basically the love of her life. Even though my business is in comic books, I know how much that company has improved over the last few years."

"I've been on tour with them the last few years. I'm Conner McKnight, former MLS player for the Galaxy until a severe injury forced me to retire," Conner said. "Having been on tour with them from the time they started in California, it's amazing how much that group has grown, they are a nationwide phenomenon now. I mean just last year they did concert for a prom on the S.S. Tipton."

"The ship that's owned by Wilfred Tipton, London Tipton's daddy, is that the one?" Rock said. "I've heard of Seven Seas High School which is there, but have never seen it. I am however an enormous fan of London Tipton."

"We met her and some of her friends last year on the ship. We have a close knit group and they are part of that larger group," Chelsea said. "Their group is very, very Boston based so they are a long ways away from us but we still talk with them frequently."

"The main group we roll with consists of about 50 people currently, and about 80 percent of us saw you compete at Survivor Series in Madison Square Garden last November," Conner said. "I tell you it was a blast not only seeing you live, but sharing photos with our friends from Boston who were there as well."

"I'll tell you, competing at Survivor Series…in Madison Square Garden, where I had my first match, where I had my last match with Foley in 2004…was something I will never, ever forget," Rock said. "It's the mecca of any kind of entertainment you can name…it was designed for big fights and to me there was no bigger stage than to compete at the Garden at Survivor Series."

"Some of us were wide-eyed by the whole thing…a lot of our group had never been to see New York," Conner said. "And you're right, I found out when traveling during my MLS days that there's nothing like competing in New York."

"Seriously, I mean, if you want to know the epitome of what competing in the Garden means, just look at how Punk reacted after he won the WWE Title in the Garden," Rock said. "And by the way, trust me boys and girls The Rock's got his eye on him…and on the WWE Championship picture because The Rock will get that title back at some point, guaranteed."

"Good and I hope you whip Punk's candy ass," Conner said. "Some of our friends from Seven Seas High School have had to deal with some of his fans and a lot of those guys don't like him very much."

"I don't like Punk because he's basically Cena version 2.0," Trent said. "I remember when he did that ridiculous shoot on Raw last summer wearing a Steve Austin shirt…let me tell you something that boy's got nothing on Steve Austin."

"The two should not even be mentioned in the same breath, you guys hear?" The Rock said. "I was in the ring with Steve Austin three times at WrestleMania and at countless other big matches…Punk tries to be anti-authority but Steve Austin wrote the damn book on it. I've been watching Punk and have not been impressed."

"The guy has a big mouth where you are concerned as well," Ethan said. "For all I know, that guy has his lips firmly implanted in John Cena's backside even though he's a far better competitor in the ring. It's really sad."

After a couple more hours of laughing, talking and a whole bunch of picture taking (more on that in a bit) the group exchanged hugs and goodbyes as the group had to get back home and Phil was waiting for them outside.

"Hey, it was great to see you guys, I really enjoyed it and if Chelsea wants to bring you guys by again I'd be more than happy to do it," Rock said. "And hey if you guys get a chance to go to WrestleMania next year in New Jersey, do it."

"Well we've got friends up in that neck of the woods as two of the gang from Seven Seas High School go to school at St. John's University in New York City. Maybe they can find us something…who knows. God knows London's daddy is full of surprises," Kira said.

After one final wave goodbye, the group of five had piled back into Phil's automobile and they were headed back across Los Angeles.

"And the meet and greet was…" Phil started.

"It was wonderful," Chelsea said. "Very nice man to meet in person and we did a lot of stuff."

"I hope the kids in Boston have a lot of room on their phones because they are going to be getting some pictures coming their way," Kira said.

"Oh my, you guys got pictures, wow," Phil said. "Remember, no sharing with Tommy. He doesn't deserve it."

"He is my boss and he's gonna kill me for this but I agree," Conner said. "It's gonna destroy him when I snap these off to Kimberly."

"Fortunately, Dr. O is the kind of guy who will get mad but won't fire you," Kira said. "That's the privilege of earning that right. Speaking of the kids what are they up to?"

"I think they are just about out for the summer. I know Cody and Bailey were finished with finals in the last few days. The U-Conn four are also done so London and Marcus probably are too," Trent said. "Cody texted me and said at some point that finals are a bitch."

"Never has something been more aptly put," Phil said. "Finals are always the worst, always. But they're going to get something really nice, I can tell."

"Yes they are, starting right now," Conner said. "OK guys when I say go, start texting the kids these pictures. OK…go!"

Phil was glad for the ensuing silence in the car as another congested filled freeway awaited him soon after the texts began flying.

Some time after that, after the group had gotten a lot closer to home and off the freeways, Phil saw the smirks on the faces of these young adults and said, "OK, what's so funny?"

"Cody just texted me and said, '**If you don't show these pictures to Dr. Oliver he is going to kill you.'** I said, no he had his chance to be with us and he blew it," Conner said.

"Bailey just said to me that these pictures are amazing," Kira said. "I think we did good, guys."

"The U-Conn four pretty much said the same thing," Ethan said. "They loved what we did."

"Likewise with London and Marcus," Chelsea and Trent said.

"Now I can't wait till Hayley gets to freaking morph," Phil said. "That is going to be so damn sweet."

"Oh my god that is going to be a sight to see," Conner said. "Oklahoma's first ever Power Ranger, who would have thunk it?"

"Dulcea once told Dr. Oliver and his Ninjetti Rangers that to those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible," Kira said. "I think that goes for any Ranger as a whole. I mean look at what happened today."

Indeed, the Dino Thunder Power Rangers and Chelsea could smell what the Rock was cooking.

**The End**


End file.
